Inazuma Eleven Future Episode 8
Tsurugi: Tenma do you really think these boys have what it takes Tenma: yes they need to work as a team to overcome everything though Tsurugi: if you say so at the bus Tenma: Are we all ready Tyrone: Where is the match? Tsurugi: On Liocott Island Smarty: I don't see anything that will get us there in time, I mean it's 8 hours by plane Tyrone: Im guessing I should call the jet? Butler: Im already here master Tyrone: That was quick sir.. Butler: Please step into the jet In the jet Masuto: Check this out a vending machine Tyrone: There twenty more and also their free...If you know the code Kabuno: code... Masuto: *punches machine and drink comes out* Ha! Tsurugi: Off we go! Aoi: Guys wait up Tenma: Aoi...what are you doing Aoi: Im the consultant Ani: Since when? Aoi: always... Tsurugi: Oh oh... Tsurugi: Now let's go! *drives into space* Masuto: AHHHHHH!!!!! SLOW DOWN Team except Masuto: *laughs* at Liocott Tsurugi: Here we are! Tenma: Tsurugi Which stadium? Tsurugi: The Titanic Stadium Kanon: TITANIC STADIUM!!!! :D The place where the FFI Finals where held!!! Masuto: Ti...tan..ic are you crazy!!!! Tyrone: It won't be to bad Masuto: Oh really..It's on water Tyrone: WATER!!!!!!! *Runs away* Aki: *grabs Tyrone* At the stadium Commentator: Rather weird seeing a tournament with multiple teams from one country play against other teams from another country Commentator 2: A Bigger FFI :D Commentator: I guess! :D Barcelona Juniors vs Raimon today!!! Commentator: Two great teams battle it out today Tyrone: Work Hard, Play Hard! Raimon: Hai! Alexis: Let's show them who's the best Barcelona: Yeah! Raimon Kick off Tyrone: *running* *switches ear piece on* Kanon tatics! Kanon: Hai! Shiratori! Shiratori: Gouenji! Tyrone: Hissatsu Tatics! Raimon Power!! Gouenji: *kicks to Tyrone* (What happens is Tyrone's shot now gets a boost in power) Tyrone: Maximum Fire!! Valdes: Spanish Grab!!! Goal!!! 1-0 Alexis: *passes to Santos* Santos: HAAAA!!!! Lighting Bolt!! *gets past everyone* Leo!! Leo: Bycicle shot!! Masuto: Big Bang Save!!!!*catches it**kicks to Tyrone* Puyol: *tackles Tyrone* Tyrone: What!! Puyol: Defender Shot!!! *with Lion* Masuto: *cant see* Goal!!!!! Gouenji:I couldn't see that Tyrone: yeah Shiratori: Hey Tyrone I have something to tell... Super Tyrone 2 is something that is possible Raimon: What! Shiratori: Well super Tyrone runs in your blood ever since your grandfather he was forced to go beyond Super Tyler and became an ascended super Tyler..He went beyond that but consumes to much energy for you. Tyrone: an ascended Tyrone....I get it Far away in another Galaxy ???: He figured it out Even Further On a star full of Gods Shin: Oh My! Such Power exists! I remember when Tyler came here at the age of 18 and mastered the God mode back on Earth Tyrone: *gets ball* well first I turn into Super Tyrone *turns into Super Tyrone* then I use my new aura blast! Masuto: He already mastered Aura blast! Tenma: He mastered his grandfathers Tyrone: Kaio-KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lionel: What is that power Alexia: Ci! I have never seen it! Tyrone: Here I go! *muscles increase* *aura increases* *strength increases* *Speed Increases* Fear the strength of a Raimon!!! Category:Hakuryuu14